


The Booming Heavens Roar

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-A-Day 2011 Project-June [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the hell is security?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Booming Heavens Roar

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted June 4, 2011. Written before the release of Avengers, so first Tony/Thor meeting obviously (and literally) Jossed. 
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 155. Written for [ficbypen](http://ficbypen.livejournal.com/) . Comments and concrit welcome.

“I’m Thor.”

Tony blinked his bleary eyes, attempting to absorb the reality of what he was looking at.

He nodded, playing for time, as he processed several possible replies, including the semi-obscene punch-line to an old joke that would probably earn him a fearsome pummeling. Everything he wanted to say was risky from _Nice hair_ to _Hammer, don’t hurt me._

Screw this. He was Tony fucking Stark.

“God of thunder, huh? That’s cool. Want a drink?” 

“Have you any mead?”

“Absolutely,” he said, ushering Thor into the mansion. At the same time, he started frantically texting Pepper. 

“Get mead. NOW!”


End file.
